


the mugs were perfectly clean, though

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, One Shot, coffee shop AU, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: baz works in a cafe, simon is new also sexual tension.





	the mugs were perfectly clean, though

Baz could tell he was new. The way his hands shook and his heart thumped and his voice stuttered whenever he took an order just gave it away. They hadn’t actually been introduced yet, but Baz was taking his time. They only had one shift together, and Baz didn’t make a habit of talking to his coworkers. Of course he knew his name though, they all had name cards on their uniform.

His name was Simon.

Baz knew that Simon was slightly cocky, and also had a habit of chatting to the customers once he got more comfortable working there. Something that Baz found utterly frustrating because then it slowed everything down.

“Hey, how are you?” Simon said now, breaking Baz out of his daydreams. It was only Simon taking an order but whenever he spoke, Baz always listened.

“Um, I’m good thanks.” The customer said, a pretty girl with white blonde hair. The sort of girl Baz’s father would want him to marry. 

“Awesome. What can I get for you?”

“Oh, just an iced latte with coconut milk.”

Simon nodded slowly, scribbling down her order on the cup with a sharpie. “Whats your name?”

“Agatha,” the girl said shyly.

“Perfecto. Just wait at the counter over there and we’ll have it right to you.”

“Thank you,” Agatha smiled.

“Have a nice day,” Simon grinned.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Baz hissed to Simon.

“Do what?” Simon turned around to look at Baz.

“Flirt with the customers.”

“I do not flirt with the customers!”

“You so do. Now make the girls drink and give it to her.”

“Where do we keep the coconut milk?” Simon asked quietly.

Baz sighed. “In the fridge.”

It wasn’t his fault that he was undeniably in love with the guy.

“Thanks.”

“My shift is over in five minutes but Cath doesn’t get in till twelve thirty. You think you can handle being alone for twenty minutes?” Baz asked.

“Pfft, course I can.”

“You sure?”

“No.”

Baz smirked. “Good luck. Now give her her drink.”

“I’m going.”

 

Baz was supposed to clock out at ten past twelve. But then again, ten past twelve was rush hour and leaving a newbie alone at rush hour had never ended well. So Baz was hoping he’d get paid overtime. But it wouldn’t affect him if he couldn’t, he’d just weasel some money off his mum and still be able to pay rent.

He was washing up when Cath clocked in, and then still when Penny came in five minutes later. 

Obviously, that was when Cath and Penny decided to kick Simon out back and force him to wash up with Baz. 

When Simon has slunk through the door and Baz looked up, all he could do was laugh at Simon’s expression.

“What? Sour grapes?” He teased.

“Cath and Pen kicked me out. I have to work with you now.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed. You can dry,” Baz threw Simon a tea towel.

“What? I don’t want to dry. How about you dry and I wash?”

“Fine.”

Baz took the towel off of Simon and started drying the mugs.

Simon kept handing Baz the wet mugs with gusto.

“Can you stop that?” Baz asked.

“Stop what?”

“Splashing me with water.”

Simon grinned and splashed more water at Baz.

“You didn’t.”

Simon chuckled. “Keep drying, Baz.”

Baz dunked his hand into the water and smushed soap suds into Simon’s hair.

“Oh my God!”

 

By the time it was one o’clock and the lunch rush was really under way, and Penny and Cath were running out of mugs and plates, Simon and Baz had moved onto other, not washing up, things.

When Penny pushed open the kitchen door, yelling “Guys! Where are all the mugs?!” She got the fright of her life. “What the hell are you doing in here?!?”

There was water dripping onto the floor, suds bubbling on the ceiling and then the two, slightly soapy, boys kissing against the sink.

The mugs were perfectly clean though.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one that i posted on the tumblr i do not have a while back. i like it, though. i think its cute! (check out my new [blog](spideysstark.tumblr.com)!)
> 
> comment what you thought, pleeease! i love hearing ways to make my writing better. over all, i want to write what you want to read.
> 
> (ive posted three works in the space of an hour or so. enjoy the influx of fic, guys!)
> 
> take care, lovelies.


End file.
